


Thunder Strike

by Dame_Loli



Series: Thallenweek2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode s01e23 Fast Enough spoilers, Gen, Thallenweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Loli/pseuds/Dame_Loli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, soul mate marks were clear and concise. Most of the time, it was the name of the most important person in your life or the precise time where your paths were destined to cross. For Eddie, unfortunately, his mark was a simple thunderbolt on his wrist</p><p>Finale spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this is my first contribution to the soul mate AU for Thallen week. Spoilers ahead for the Flash finale. Seems like I’m still reeling from it.

Usually, soul mate marks were clear and concise. Most of the time, it was the name of the most important person in your life or the precise time where your paths were destined to cross.

For Eddie, unfortunately, his mark was a simple thunderbolt on his wrist; pale enough that it could pass for a scar. And really, it just was another part of him that was bland, boring and worthless, derisively thought Eddie during his teens.

It was just another way for his peers to make fun of him. “Look, Thawne’s gonna marry Harry Potter! Congratulations _Virgin_!”

The night the particle accelerator exploded changed everything for Eddie. He was assigned a new partner that would eventually see past the _Pretty Boy_ persona. He met the girl that made him say screw destiny. He, also, met the boy that was struck by lightning.

As pain wrecked his body with each breath, Joe’s cry of “what did you do” deafening, Eddie finally knew the reason behind his mark. It all led to this moment; it would always lead to this moment. If Iris was the lighting rod, the person grounding the Flash to reality, Eddie was the friction, the particles of ice creating static energy. At that exact moment he knew that he would always make that choice, that he always did make that choice. He would always die protecting Barry Allen.

“There’s no such things as coincidence.”

**Author's Note:**

> If everythings goes to plan, I will post something for each day of the week. Some oneshots will be longer than others. I have a great idea for tuesday and saturday (dirty wink included). Leave your comments below or even ideas for the Thallen week if you had something in mind but lacked the time, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
